Companion of a Cherry Blossom
by Danski
Summary: [Companion /kuhm-pan-yuhn/ n. 1: a person who accompanies or associates with another. A friend.] A love that can never be....


Companion of a Cherry Blossom.  
-Danski X X X  
  
  
Companion /kuhm-pan-yuhn/ n. 1: a person who accompanies or associates with another. A friend.  
  
  
A crisp early autumn breeze flows gently around me.  
  
I sit, on my branch and wait for my companion...  
  
Swaying gently in the wind, the light perfume fills the air with a pleasant aroma, and   
several others float gently down, down, spiralling down to the ground.  
  
"It's time to leave..." something calls them, and more drift down to the ground, beautifully  
dancing, if only for a short while.  
  
But I ignore the call, and continue to wait for my companion.  
  
I watch as children play happily amongst the trees below, shouting and singing out with   
their friends, dancing among the falling flowers.  
  
Couples walking side by side along paths, dogs barking, young people on bikes, sunrise,  
sunset. The moon, the stars.  
  
I have seen it all before...  
  
Still I wait patiently for my companion, the rest of the world around me not really mattering  
as I sit on my branch, dreaming of the moment he would come and save me from my loneliness.  
  
My attention is snapped from dreams as I hear a crack, and rough hands grasp the branches   
near me. I attempt to hide my joy as he climbs swiftly amongst the others, towards me,   
ignoring all others.  
  
My companion is here, as he has been many, many times before.  
  
Seating himself next to my branch, he makes himself comfortable, sighs softly and is lost in   
dreams....  
  
People are leaving the park, the once warm air is turning chilly, but my companion does not   
leave me.   
Eyes still glazed over in contemplation he rubs his arms quickly to warm himself and tightens  
his grip on his overshirt.  
  
"It's time to go..." The call comes, once more, a little more urgent. But It isn't my time,   
no, not yet, no... this time, now, is my time with my long awaited companion.  
I fight it, and turn to my silent visitor.  
  
He does not seem to realise my staring at his soft warm eyes, brown, as brown as the branch   
that I sit upon, yet the bark's colouring cannot compare to the richness in those   
Messy hair, a brown, even darker than his eyes, is ruffled by another cool breeze, and I watch  
him quietly from my perch, as usual.  
  
Hours have gone by, and the stars are beginning to show, high in the heavens, twinkling bright.   
But I take no notice of their beauty and continue to watch my companion. Although he seems  
entranced by the stars and for once I feel a little envious that he does not watch me in that  
way.  
  
But I am grateful for his company, and sit on my branch, gazing at him again.  
  
He seems so sad. Wishing I could take the pain away, I sway a little more to waft my sweet   
perfume in his direction, to perhaps set his mind at ease...  
but in his eyes, deep inside those beautiful orbs, I see pain, the pain of unrequited love. Oh,   
but how well I know the feeling...  
  
It is her again, it has to be.  
  
I have seen him with her before, he is completely and hopelessly enamoured with her...  
  
...but why?  
  
I am beautiful, I know I am. The way sits here all the time tells me so. But as much as I do   
not wish to believe it...  
  
His heart belongs to another.  
  
But my long wait has come to an end, as his attention is drawn to me, and he gazes at me as I   
sway gently in the wind. He pauses and suddenly his face is close to me as he closes his eyes   
and breathes in slowly, drawn by my intoxicating scent.  
  
A dreamy look crosses his face as he watches me. But deep in his eyes, I can still see the   
pain.   
  
He reaches out his hand and lets his fingers trail slowly over me, lost in a thought, and I   
almost shiver in delight at the gentle touch.  
  
As he inhales my scent, I am equally drawn by his crisp autumn-leaf smell.  
  
Suddenly, all too soon, a feminine voice shatters our moment together.  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
  
  
He gasps, and looks at me one more time before swiftly descending through the tree to land   
gracefully at the bottom.  
  
  
"Sakura..." he calls my name, but at the same time, I realise, he isn't.  
  
  
The strange visitor holds out a pale, slender hand for my only companions, and to my dismay, he   
takes it.  
  
Entwining his fingers in hers, she smiles, he smiles, and both blush faintly before they walk   
away together...  
  
Leaving me alone.  
  
I watch them walk away, as he frees his hand from her hold and puts his arm around her slender  
waist and pull her closer to him. underneath another cherry tree, others dance gracefully   
around them as they fall downwards, and leaning her against the smooth bark, they fall into a  
soft kiss...  
  
...She is closer to him than I ever could be.  
  
I smile inwardly at my own fate, If he is happy....  
  
"It's time to leave..." I hear the call again, more insistent this time, and I do not ignore it.   
freeing myself from my home, my branch...The place where he and I spent so many beautiful hours,  
not ever having to say a word to each other.  
  
Emitting a silent cry I let myself fall down...down, spiralling downwards, dancing gracefully   
on the dying breeze. As it blows, I am swept relentlessly along it's currents.   
I wish my only companion were here to see me dance, my first dance, my only dance, my last   
dance...swirling, ever swirling, I tumble blissfully towards the ground...  
  
...My heart broken.  
  
My companion has left me for another...  
  
  
  
...Another Cherry Blossom.  
  
  
Owari 


End file.
